A Twisted World
by azazemon
Summary: An catastrophic meteor shower obliterates the leaf village, with the ninja inside! What shall be the fates of all who called Konoha home? NaruxHina RockxSakura other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Meteor Shower_**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha.

Everyone lounged around, too lazy to really do anything else.

Shikamaru and Choji were both looking at the clouds moving overhead, each one taking on a different shape.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree, trying to avoid Sakura's persistent flirting.

Naruto was running around Konoha with Konohamaru and the other two.

Kakashi was at the memorial, paying his respects to his lost comrades.

In a flash, the sky turned blood red, surprising everyone.

The clouds changed from a fluffy white, to a bloodclot black.

Then, Shikamaru saw it, giant meteorites charging down on them.

It wasn't long before everyone else saw this as well.

The meteorites were all as big as houses, and there seemed to be many of them.

'Could this be something from Orochimaru?' Tsunade questioned.

'No, this is too much, even for him.'

The first one struck the school, causing an explosion that shoot the earth.

The other's followed, smashing into anything they could collide with.

Sasuke powered up his Chidori and charged at an oncoming meteor.

"SASUKE NO!"Kakashi yelled, but was too late.

When Sasuke struck it, it exploded in his face, sending him crashing back into the ground, and knocked him out.

Kakashi quickly snatched him up as another one came hurtling at the spot his body lay seconds before.

While in the air, Kakashi evaded each one that came.

Because of their size, however, he was left with minor burns.

He landed and quickly proceeded to find shelter.

Sakura was running around looking for Naruto and Sasuke, and didn't see the meteor behind her.

She was tackled out of the way by Rock Lee, who proceeded to take her in between to semi-standing houses to find some shelter.

Naruto guided the younger kids with Iruka when he saw Hinata sprawled on the ground, a small burn on her cheek said she was close to an explosion.

He quickly snatched her up, but a meteor crashed too close and he was sent, clutching her close to him, into a safe corner. (Can anyone say 'irony?')

The shower stopped as quickly as it came, but the sky was still red.

Everyone who looked up, suddenly wished they hadn't.

A meteor came, one that was actually as big as the sky itself.

Everyone stared in wide-eyed horror; was this the end?

They all closed their eyes and braced for impact, some shedding tears of sorrow.

Naruto and Hinata (blushing furiously) opened their eyes to see the meteor crash into the village.

There was a flash of bright light, and they knew no more.

In the backs of everyone's mind, they repeated the same words: "I'm dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hinata and Naruto: The Super Volcano_**

Naruto awoke in an infirmary, and saw Hinata in another room.

He attempted to move, but found it hurt like hell to even get up.

He looked around and took in his surroundings.

The hospital looked so advanced that he didn't recognize any of the machinery around him, except for the one recording his heartbeat.

A nurse walked in to check on him.

"Oh! You're finally awake! The doctors were getting pretty worried." she said with a smile.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are in the Saint Veth's hospital in the city of Veth, in the land of Sorrol, fifteenth province of Crestol."

"What!" Naruto said rising, but then wincing at the pain.

"You shouldn't move!" she said coming over and laying him back down,"We found you and your friend outside the city gates. You both looked as though you came from the Mt. Cult."

"Mt. Cult?"

"It's the supervolcano right out there." she said pointing to the large mountain a distance from the town.

"In the past, it almost wiped us out, but it's been dormant for a few thousand years now. We all believe that last eruption was its end."

"Naruto! You're awoke!" Hinata said happily, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I was so worried! The doctors said that your wounds were worse than mine! I got so scared!"

"No need to worry. I'm fine now. Where's everyone else?"

Hinata looked down at that question, and Naruto then seemed alerted.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen anyone in the two weeks we've been here."

"I've been knocked out for two weeks?" Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah. But you're fine now."

"Not exactly. He still has one more day before he can move around. I'm still surprised at how fast you heal. Most people with your injuries don't heal at all, or even live! You've got some endurance kid." The nurse said as she exited the room with Hinata.

Hinata looked back at the sleeping Naruto and smiled, thankful that he was alright.

The next day, they both set out to explore the town.

The nurse offered to show them around, and the governor of that town was kind enough to give them shopping money and an apartment, seeing at how young but promising they were.

The buildings were enormous skyscrapers, all looked as though they were built by glass.

The nurse, whose name was Luna, lead them to the edge of town.

They both discovered that this entire city hovered between a canyon that had large, jagged rocks at the bottom.

"This is our execution drop." Luna said with an extended hand.

"Execution." They both said at once.

"Only for people convicted of murder more than four times. We can be tolerant, even for crimes like murder, but even we have limits. The prisoner is brought here, then kicked off onto the rocks below."

Their next visit was to a building overlooking the whole city.

Naruto, through the binoculars, scanned the city for the whereabouts of his comrades.

"Can I ask you something?"Hinata said to Luna.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"If you like someone, but you're not sure how to tell them, or even whether or not they like you back, how do you do it?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd dive right in and say it. You'll never know until you try. Who knows, Naruto might actually like you."

"But, how did you-" Hinata began in surprise.

"Come on, he's the only guy I see you looking at this whole little tour. You do keep it nicely hidden though."

When they got back to their apartment, the sun was setting.

They said their goodbye's to Luna, then both went into the apartment, and stopped dead.

There was only one bed! Meant for two people!

Their cheeks became red as cherries and Naruto rubbed the back of his head then pulled on his collar.

"Boy it's pretty hot in here." he said.

He dismissed the bed problem and undressed himself so he could go to sleep.

'You have no idea.' Hinata thought looking at him in his black shirt and boxers.

"So, you get the bed and I'll get the floor." He said with a smile.

"It's a pretty big bed, I'm sure there's room for both of us." she said tinting her fingers.

"Um, sure, okay." he said.

They both got into the bed, their faces looked like large strawberries from the awkwardness, and went to sleep.

Naruto awoke to the sound of sirens, and someone banging on his door.

"Naruto! Hinata! Please open up!" It was Luna.

Naruto rose...into a cloud of black smoke that caused him to crouch and cough.

Hinata awoke to a scene that horrified her.

Naruto opened the door and Luna burst in, eyes filled with fear.

"We've got to hurry! The volcano! It's..."

"Erupting!" Hinata said, her clothes fully on.

As Naruto got dressed, the two girls looked outside to the doomsday scene.

The peaceful volcano in the distance had turned into a smoking, lava spewing monster at night.

Below, they could see people running in the streets.

"Where are they going?" Hinata asked.

"To the escape pods. We'd better go to."

As they left the room, the building shook.

An explosion could be heard in the room up ahead.

"This way!" Luna said running towards a door with a green light ahead of it.

They exited the apartment building and were on a bridge that connected them to another building.

The sky was black, but the fires and the volcano illuminated everything.

They were halfway across the bridge when the people below gave ear splitting screams.

From the volcano came clouds of smoke that were traveling as fast as sports cars.

The streams of smoke burned through the city gates like it was butter.

Hinata, Naruto and Luna watched in horror as the people below were suddenly consumed by the hot clouds.

Some were instantly incinerated, others were burned horribly, some were lucky enough to dodge any damage at all.

The smoke tore through buildings, causing explosions here and there.

One chain of smoke suddenly vanished into the sewers.

When Luna saw this, she yelled, "HURRY! INTO THE BUILDING!"

As they smashed open the door and went inside, every street in Veth exploded beneath the feet of everyone there.

Luna quickly punched in a code, and they ran into a large ship.

"Why is it so empty?" Naruto asked, then he realized the answer.

"Luna, where are we going to go?" Hinata asked, tears staining her face.

"To Cheircol. It was standard protocol to head to the nearest town if something like this happened."

"Are we the only ones?" Naruto asked.

Luna paused for a minute, then continued her work. Her answer was clear in her silence.

As they flew into the black cloud, Naruto and Hinata could hear neither scream, nor whimper of life in the burning city.

Their last view of Veth was the city plummeting into the jagged rocks below.


End file.
